


Profession

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Building Something [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bring Back Carlos 2k21, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: TK talks to Carlos about the potential job change. (Spoilers/missing scene for 2X06).
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Building Something [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Profession

"So." The artificial lightness in TK's voice meant he was edging towards something he felt deathly serious about. "How would you feel if I switched jobs?"

Pushing down the brief spurt of "he's going to leave me" panic – TK had said he'd stick with him while he figured out what to do about his parents – Carlos left the kitchen to find TK still sitting cross-legged on the couch with his laptop. "That depends. Do I get in on any employee discounts?"

TK looked amused at that, some of the buried nerves in his expression easing. "With this job, I'm actually hoping you'll need my services as little as possible." When he sighed, though, Carlos could still see plenty of uncertainty. "You know that EMT position Tommy and Nancy are having so much trouble filling?"

Carlos's eyebrows lifted briefly, but he was mostly surprised by how unsurprised he was. "I can see that." He moved closer, sitting down next to TK on the couch. "You want me to call Michelle, have her give you a recommendation?"

TK smiled, the bashful but pleased one he'd become so fond of. "I think that would be considered an unfair advantage."

Carlos knew his raised eyebrow had a cocky edge, but he couldn't let himself fall back into easy flirting. TK had said he didn't feel completely safe in this relationship, and if he wasn't ready to deal with the biggest reason why not he'd better make damn sure he handled all the smaller ones. "She worked with you every day. She and Tommy _both_ know exactly how good you are without me needing to tell them."

TK's expression softened. "Thank you." He leaned over for a lingering kiss. "But right now, I think I'm just going to slide my resume into the pile and see if I even get far enough for them to ask for recommendations." He hesitated, then shifted the laptop enough that Carlos could get a better look at the screen. "Speaking of which, is there anything I'm missing? I know you're not an EMT, but you've been friends with Michelle forever. You might see something I don't."

Carlos scanned the resume, eyebrows lifting again at the list of commendations. "Maybe you don't need a recommendation from Michelle." At TK's questioning look, Carlos gave him another kiss. "It's amazing. Tommy would be crazy not to hire you."

TK's smile returned as he settled against him. "You might be a little bit prejudiced." Then he sighed, gaze going far away again. "Dad's not going to be happy."

Carlos watched TK's face, hearing a lot of what wasn't being said. "Have you talked to him about it?"

TK shook his head. "Nothing might even happen. Besides, he and Mom are kind of distracted by... everything." His lips quirked unhappily. "Not sure I really register."

Carlos's chest ached. TK's parents might be considerably more accepting than his, but they'd definitely made other mistakes. He knew better than a lot of people how even well-meaning parents could leave scars that never really healed.

He also knew how useless it could be to talk about it. So instead, he let the cocky look slip back a little. "You know, I called you becoming an EMT."

TK raised an eyebrow, the playful challenge he'd been looking for sparking in his eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Really." He stretched his arm out behind TK "When you were questioning your place in the world last year, I knew you'd either go back to being a firefighter or become an EMT." He smiled. "Which means, technically, I was right twice."

TK laughed a little. "Good thing I didn't bet or anything." His expression turned searching, but a lot of the earlier tension was gone. "So I guess this means you really are okay with me switching jobs?"

There were so many things Carlos could say to that, but only one that really mattered. "As long as you come home to me," he said softly, utterly serious. "I don't care what you do all day."

Slowly, TK's expression blossomed into that sunlight grin. "Even if I become a stripper?"

Carlos grinned back. "Will you do private showings?"

TK shifted, setting the laptop aside before leaning in for a more intense kiss. "As long as I can borrow the uniform."

Carlos laughed, pulling him closer. "Don't tempt me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
